


Not a book club

by TheSmutter



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutter/pseuds/TheSmutter
Summary: Bill and the gang come across some erotic magazines hidden in the School Librabray and take a closer look after hours.
Kudos: 1





	Not a book club

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite/edit of one of my previous works, I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments and kudos ♥️

The Losers Club all stood in a circle in the Library, not sure of what to do. At the center of the group was a small misshapen pile of pornographic magazines that Richie had found earlier that day. They had broken in to take a closer look.

Richie piped up, his voice caked with sarcasm "Well ladies, looks like it's that time of night if ya know what I mean. I know Ben sure does."

Everyone laughed lightly at the dig to Ben but a tinge of unease could be heard from each, except one, Beverly. She smiled and threw one of the magazines at Richie. "Yeah, like you've ever even done more than jerk off in a sock Tozier. Do you even know what a clit is?"

That really shut Richie up, he was speechless for once and that just made everyone else go quiet too. They all stood there, silent once more until Bill noticed something.

"R-Richie I th-think you just got a b-boner." Almost instantly everyone turned to the boy and to their surprise Bill was right, an obvious bulge had formed. Like a ahark seeing it's prey Beverly made her way over to the boy with a teasing grin.

"Excited, huh?" She said, a hand reaching down playfully rubbing his crotch. An audible grunt and held back moan escaped his lips. Seeing the usually cool Richie become a flustered mess made Beverly giggle. She hadn't planned on it but tonight she might be making Richie Tozier into a man.

A shocked but not turned away Mike spoke out, hoping to reason with the redhead. "Are you sure you really want to be doing this Bev, here, and now? You do know he's never going to shut up about it right?"

Richie grinned, hoping to hide his nervousness as Bev began to undo his pants. "I know, I know, but come on, there's some freakshow clown trying to kill us. We don't have a lot of time left, so we should at least make it fun, right?" Beverly shook her head with a small smile when Richie's pants finally came undone. Not wanting to waste another second she gripped and pulled them down along with the boy's underwear. Then it was out, Richie's hard pink penis flopped out for all to see.

As soon as it was visible Stanley, who was already uneasy with staying shook his head. He was afraid this might get him and also his friends in big trouble. They were mostly all above the age of seventeen now but his fear was far more spiritual than anything else. So without warning he left, trekking back home. Eddie, who actually didn't mind the sausage fest knew deep down he wasn't going to like where this was headed so he also left. And to follow up the rear Ben also abandoned ship. This was definitely not how he imagined sex with Beverly. He had imagined way more romance and considerably less men. So with haste he bolted from the Library and joined the others on the walk home.

The remaining gang watched the others leave. Guilt filled each of them for a moment, but then they looked at eachother and it quickly dissapeared, replaced with lust and excitement. Mike was already undoing and throwing aside his pants, his dick hanging down as he joined Bev and Richie who both were fully nude now. Bill hastily undid his own trousers, not wanting to miss out on the action.

Then there came the noise, a gasp. Beverly had knelt down, her rosy red lips kissing along Richie's member gingerly. Mike and Bill looked at eachother, worried they might have to wait in line or something until Richie was done. Their worries however were diminished when Beverly interrupted their thoughts. "You know one of you can fuck me right? And I have a free hand for a reason, nerds." Then back to the kissing and licking she went.

Mike quickly took action and moved himself to Beverly's rear, his hands grabbing her hips and lifting them as he knelt down behind her. After a few seconds of getting into position he put the head of his dick between her growingly wet pussy lips and slid it inside. A slew of cusswords escaped Beverly's lips as Mike's darker member stretched open the walls of her pussy. He thrusted slowly at first, but it felt too good being inside her, and soon he was pushing his cock in and out at a steady pace.

Shocked by how big Mike was Beverly chose to stifle her pleasant moans with Richie's throbbing cock. She took it into her warm mouth, her head smoothly gliding down the curved shaft and her tongue sliding along it receiving pleased moans and pants from Richie. Bill, who had been too nervous to join finally found his way over. His dick was surprisingly big as well. Almost instinctively Bev's hand went to it, firmly taking hold of it and stroking slowly. Then he felt it, her mouth had moved to his cock now. The girl's wet tongue slid gently against his sensitive head and flicked against the opening while her hand stroked the thick meaty shaft.

Richie, noticing the swap gave him a dirty look as Bev's other hand took care of him now. Sensing the unhappiness Beverly quickened her pace on Richie, stroking him faster, her soft hand twisting along his throbbing shaft. The new intensity felt amazing, his slight moans and grunts grew to become heavy pants and cusswords. Mike as well was pleased. His hips were now a blur as he thrusted his large cock deeper and deeper into Beverly's warmth. Their skin smacked together loudly, her small body shaking from his pounding. Occasionally he would smack her pale ass, which quickly would turn as red as her fiery hair.

Apparently this caused a chain reaction in the group. Every time Mike spanked her, she would moan out. And every time she moaned, it pleasantly vibrated whoever's cock her lips were wrapped around. Whoever she wasn't blowing got to enjoy her stroking them off even faster as the pleasure surged through her.

Then it happened, Beverly had an orgasm. Bill had never seen a girl cum before so this was all new to him. Mike on the other hand wasn't as fresh to it. He had watched and helped a couple females reach climax before so he continued. Richie, to no one's surprise had never seen a girl cum, so when he heard her say it he had no idea what was coming next.

"Oh fuck..keep..g-going, keep fucking me Mike I'm going to cum!" The red head was panting, her hips thrusting backwards frantically to meet Mike's. Her face was red from exhaustion as she neared climax. High, cut off moans and dirty talk left her lips while Mike continued to thrust balls deep into her, his dick soaked with her hot juices. And then suddenly she cried out, her body shaking with ecstasy and pleasure before giving out. "Oh...oh shit..." Slowly Mike brought his thrusting to a halt, pulling his dick free from her sopping wet pussy.

Both Bill and Richie turned to eachother, trying way too hard to look like they had something to do with what just happened before turning to a slowly rising Beverly. After a few seconds, she rose to her knees in front of the three young men. "Well? I came, now hurry up and cum before I just leave you here with your dicks in your hands. I've heard blue balls aren't any fun." The petite redhead smirked before closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Her wet tongue stuck out, ready for their hot loads.

Almost instantly the boys began furiously jerking their dicks. Richie and Bill seeming to have a race for who finishes first, Mike not so much. He took his time, one hand massaging and cupping his full balls and the other stroking along the shaft. Before either of them said a word he came, a grunt finding it's way between gritted teeth as several strings of creamy white cum landed onto Beverly's small but perky breasts and pale shoulders. She smiled happily in response, hands going and rubbing her semen coated nipples. Bill and Richie apparently were still aiming for second place which only made Mike chuckle as he got dressed and left the Library

Some low moaning could be heard from Bill after a few seconds before he grunted out, the wet schlicking noises overwhelming. "O-oh..f-fuck I'm going to.." With that another few loads landed on Beverly, or more accurately one did, she heard the other two land nearby. Then a grunt from Richie's side accompanied the last two loads, both landing right on her freckled face. "Oh f-fuck, I gotta g-go Bev, see you tomorrow!"

Quickly Beverly wiped her face, but she was too late. Both of the boys had left her, coated in their cum and apparently only with one porno mag. She sighed, picking up the magazine.

"Fucking dicks."


End file.
